


true love is more than just falling in love

by iwaismyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Love, Other, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaismyman/pseuds/iwaismyman
Summary: You and Yuuji met for the first time during your first year in High School. He was in his second year and captain of the school's volleyball team. It didn't take long before you two started talking and getting alone. Before you knew it, you were hanging out after school; study sessions, weekends at the arcade, going to the movies, watching his team play matches, comfort him whenever they would lose. At the start of your second year and his third year in high school, you told everyone you're official. You went on dates and were head over heels in love with him. After graduating, you continued dating and moved into your own apartments not too far from each other. You both decided to live separately at first in case your high school romance would end, but it didn't end and you ended up staying more at his place than your own.Until you one day realized something wasn't quite right. Something was wrong. It didn't look like a "happy ever after"
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Kudos: 7





	true love is more than just falling in love

The sky was blue with only a few clouds and the sun was hiding behind some of them as you and Yuuji were walking down the streets. The wind was breezy but pleasant and blowing around you, lifting your coats ever so slightly, making Yuuji chuckle. "The wind's flirting with us," he joked as he pulled you closer and started stroking your shoulder with his thumb, circling it around. You smiled and hid your face in his chest while nodding. "It is," you stated as you walked into a café together.

The barista greeted you with a smile, always happy to see his favorite regulars dropping by on their daily morning walks. You went to find a table for the two of you while Yuuji walked to the counter so he could order your usuals. Finding a small table in the corner, you removed your coat and hung it over the chair. You wore some denim baby blue pants; the color was slightly faded from being worn out and washed, although you liked it because it gave off a vintage vibe. You sat down on the chair, slightly adjusting your jumper, which had been a birthday gift from Yuuji. It was white with baby blue letters embroidered in an oval shape and below them was a bouquet pictured. The letters spelled out _'darling,'_ and you weren't quite sure why it made you smile as much as it did. You looked out the café windows, smiling softly to yourself before noticing Yuuji was returning with your drinks and food.

"You look lovely in the jumper, cupcake." He said, smiling his usual gum smile. He rarely smiled that big after graduating, and you figured he just missed his old classmates and the team. "Thank you," a hint of blush spread across your cheeks as you took your drink, hot chocolate with cream, holding it between your hands.

Your phone lit up with a calendar reminder of your friend's birthday arriving, and you made a mental note to yourself that you had to buy them a present. You looked at today's date displayed on the lock screen, and thoughts started popping into your head. March was approaching, and February was almost over; it felt like the new year started yesterday. You took a sip of your drink, being lost in thought while staring out the window. Yuuji noticed you not being entirely present and fished out his phone from the coat pocket he had hung over his chair. He made sure the sound was off before taking a picture of you, smiling to himself as he admired it. The phone went back to the pocket of his black coat as he looked at you again, tilting his head ever so slightly.

**"What are you thinking about?"**

Your mind couldn't help but repeat his question several times, which is probably also why he asked you once more since you didn't reply at first. What were you thinking about?

_'how much i love you'_

Wait, was that what you thought about? It wasn't; that's just what you think he wants to hear. It's not how you feel, or it is, but not completely. You were thinking about how it's almost March and that you need to buy your friend a birthday present soon. Where did the love confession come from? It hadn't been part of what you thought about; it just suddenly popped into your head when he wanted you to put a word to your thoughts.

"A lot of stuff," you say and release a tiny chuckle as you take some more sips from your drink. "Mostly how it's almost March, and it's already been three months since the new year started." You say with a smile resting on your face as if to assure him that's the truth. It was the truth, but for some reason, you needed to make it more believable, which is why you smiled, right?

Yuuji hummed in agreement, drinking some of his own coffee as he looked out the window as well. It was a Saturday morning, so there weren't that many people outside yet, mostly students on their way to the library or families going to the park with their kids, as well as a few couples out for a stroll or heading to a date spot. You and Yuuji came here every morning for the past three years, that it had almost become a ritual for you.

_'what if he no longer believes in the soulmate thing we talked about during high school?'_

Despite sitting still in your chair, your body almost freezes as you realize what you were thinking about. Of course, it doesn't make sense because most of the time, people are aware of what they think of, and it's just them talking to themselves inside their head. But sometimes, random thoughts do pop into your brain without you meaning for them to do so. This was one of those moments. But why such a weird thought? Of course, he wouldn't believe in that now when they were older and more mature, but it didn't make you any less of soulmates.

Did it?

You looked at Yuuji, trying not to show on your face that you were feeling unsure and unwell for a reason. "Baby, do you wanna play a game?" You smile and look at him with a hint of playfulness in your eyes. He notices and grins while nodding, setting down his cup of coffee. "What kind of game is it?" He rubs his hands in excitement, planning on winning, of course. You giggle at how childish he's behaving and remember that's one of the charms about him that you fell in love with. "That soulmate game you created in high school, remember? If you can tell what word I'm thinking of three times in a row, then it means we're soulmates." You explain to him, and he nods once again, this time a bit more proud: "I should try to beat my record at ten in a row," he chuckled before taking a deep breath and overreacting on how he gets ready for the game as usual, "okay I'm ready."

_'tulips'_

You look at him with a poker face, but inside, your heart is beating fast. There wasn't a special reason you thought of tulips, but it was your favorite flower, and he knew that even though he wouldn't know, that's the word you were thinking of.

"Tulips!" He says, a bit loud, so he looks back at the barista and gives an apologetic hand raise, and the former chuckles in response, having grown used to it over the past years they had been regulars. Yuuji looks at you again with a grin, "I'm right, aren't I?" He said, and you nod, a sigh of relief being released inside you. You nodded once more to signal that you were thinking of a new word.

_'trash can'_

This time you just chose a word with no meaning or relation, that way, he couldn't try to guess based on what your favorite things were. If he got it right this time as well, then your mind was probably overthinking it, and you were still soulmates.

"Trash can!" He said and started laughing slightly from your shocked face, so he assumed he had guessed right again. "This one was hard to try and guess because I for sure thought you would be thinking about either a color or something related to this café," he smiled and took a few sips of his coffee, and you took a few sips of your hot chocolate before you both got ready to continue the game.

_'soulmates'_

It was the first word popping into your head, and it made your heart beat faster again even though you had been more relaxed and relieved a few seconds earlier.

"I know what it is, soulmates!" Yuuji patted his chest as if he had just won the gold medal, and you couldn't help but let a peal of soft laughter escape your lips as you nodded to tell him it was right. "You're so good at this game, babe, and for what?" You laugh.

_'we're soulmates, and there's nothing to worry about. he's not going to leave me'_

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interactive story, follow me on Twitter (@rxiiingthxnder) to take part in the polls and help decide things that will happen later in the story. Thank you for reading my works and it would really mean a lot if you left kudos.


End file.
